encuentros la tierra del mañana1
by kamuy-ra
Summary: La humanidad ha resistido los primeros atauqes del su nuevo enemigo , para resguardarse construye la fortaleza uqe asegurara la supervivencia , podra esta fortaleza resistir el acoso constante de los merodeadores.......


Encuentros la tierra del mañana

Capitulo III

Construyendo un hogar "fortaleza de medallón"

Un ataque de gran magnitud pronosticada por un anciano chaman adivino era la razón de las pesadillas del consejo de los ocho , hasta que un buen día Melques toma cartas en el asunto y comienza en el domo una gran reunión , en la que participarían inicialmente toda la población y después para la programación de las accione principales a realizarse solo los representantes mas destacados de cada una de la labores de del domo , el motivo de esta reunió a gran escala era sobre seguridad , como ya lo había predecido el chaman este ataque se realizaría algún día y bebían de estar preparados , no para subsistir sino para resistir y triunfar frente a la amenaza de los merodeadores , .

Al comenzar las reuniones se toca primero el tema del domo; es muy frágil gritaba uno , no resistirá un gran ataque vociferaba otro , un gran ataque la derruirá menciono otro , una ves llegado a un consenso se vio que el domo debía de ser fortalecido con construcciones exteriores , el diseño estaría a cargo del Critos y su equipo , quienes inmediatamente se retiraron para derogar y analizar todo al respecto y dar un diagnostico a la gran junta , mientras tanto se definió las labores de todos los demás para que fuera factible la construcción de lo que llamarían su nuevo hogar "LA FORTALEZA DEL MEDALLÓN" , esta tendría como centro el domo el cual seria el centro de comando u ultima defensa de los supervivientes frente a sus enemigos y la naturaleza.

Una semana después de comenzada la reunión , el equipo de Critos da l conocer las condiciones del domo y da una propuesta compuesta de 7 anillos concéntricos , unidos por caminarías tanto sobre como bajo tierra , el cual seria cada ves mas sólido cuanto mas se acercase al centro de todos los anillos el domo , las labores fueron ordenadas a todos , haciéndose cumplimiento de todos los acuerdos dados en toda la semana , Grog y Grego se encargaron de la confección de las herramientas con que deberían comenzar las obras ,. Gracia a la implementación de una herrería donde se investigaba las propiedades de los metales descubiertos en el domo , las herramientas forjadas podrían trabajar con una gran variedad de materiales , mientras estos no fueran silicificados o metales gruesos , cabe anotar que gracia s aun levantamiento se vio los lugares de donde se extraerían los materiales para el domo , se vio las canteras mas próximas a la fortificaciones primarias , la topografía serie entre otros puntos una gran ayuda pues el domo era parte de un cráter en forma de cono , y estaba rodeado de formaciones rocosas aptas para la construcción y sobre todo próximas .

Los trazados iniciales empezaron , muy aperar de los peligros , la obras se construían con gran celeridad , hasta que un día un vigía dio la vos de alerta , un grupo de merodeadores se acercaban era el primer encuentro de los lideres con estas bestias despiadadas , la gente corrió como una estampida al refugio mas cercano , debido a esta amenaza las labores se pararon hasta encontrar la forma de defenderse de estos gigantescos animales , la construcción de armas de gran calibre y de armamento ligero obligo a paralizar todo hasta que un pequeño contingente de defensa sea montado cerca de la obra para defender a los obreros de cualquier potencial ataque que se presentase. Esta cuadrilla de defensores fue especialmente entrenada por Querveros , a todos se les doto de rudimentarias lanzas y ballesta recién elaboradas en la armería , además Querveros como líder de la defensa del domo comandaba en persona al mismo y se encargaba de rotar a su gente para que la vigilancia sea eficiente , después de un semana se reanudaron con normalidad los trabajos ,la bases de los anillos superiores estaba siendo culminadas r se comenzaron a construir los medios de comunicación entre las murallas así como refugios tipo bunker para defensa de los sobrevivientes en caso se que las murallas de ese nivel sean destruidas los ingresos al domo sean sellados , todas las obras iniciales tenían un gran avance cuando un día la orden se refugiarse puso a todos en alerta habían sido divisados por un por de merodeadores que se acercaba con gran celeridad , esta ves todos mas tranquilos se refugiaron el los bunker recién hechos y en los túneles de interconexión recién acabados esperando que pase el peligro , menuda sorpresa se dieron los animales al ser recibidos con flechas y jabalinas , pero esto no les preocupaba su gruesos pelaje los protegía de los disparos débiles , el combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue necesario casi toda la patrulla fue muerta solo el aguerrido combate del Querveros inclino la victoria , al final del día los dos animales yacían muertos , el peligro había determinando y el encuentro demostró que las armas aun eran muy débiles debían de ser capaces de penetrar e pelaje de estos animales , los cadáveres fueron usados como blancos para probar todo tipos de armas , con los que se mejoro bastante el arsenal de armas de los defensores , los cuerpos al final fueron exhumados cuando el estado de descomposición estaba ya muy avanzados y el olor era insoportable , después de un mes de trabajo casi sin demoras a acepción de uno que otro merodeador quede ves en cuando atacaban , las armas de defensa eran cada ves mejoradas y eran mas potentes unas de otros con el transcurso de cada ataque , el anillo numero 4 fue terminados , este era de piedra y bastante sólidos , comenzaron los trazados e interconexiones con otros de los anillos , todas las interconexiones entre los anillos eran de piedra para que fueran mas sólidos , los bunker también eran de piedra y con un grosor considerable , cuando se acabaron las bases termino en el mes siguiente la mita d de la altura de la muralla , pero la escasez piedra de la cantera y en vista que muchas de las obras tenían que ser de este material hizo que se optara por el uso de una amalgama entre os restos de piedra y arcilla para completar la mita d del muro que un faltaba , paralelamente al la construcción empieza el entrenamiento de un ejercito de defensa donde se comienza a entrenar a los primeros francotiradores , artilleros y todo tipo de personal para que cuando se de el momento se pueda defender todas las construcciones y a sus seres queridos todo este ejercito y sobre todo los francotiradores son los que tomarían un papel crucial en la defensa y supervivencia de todos , es en uno de estas practicad que con uno de los catalejos divisa a lo lejos un bosque de grandes dimensiones , sabiendo de antemano que mucha gente emigro del domo para vivir una vida mas libres los lideres pensaron en que ese bosque que se divisaba seria el primer lugar para asentar un poblados , aunque tenían sus dudas , mientras se terminaba de construir le tercer anillo , las cortadores neumáticas encontradas en uno de los hangares facilitó mucha de las labores , la construcción del tercer anillo iba en un cincuenta por ciento cuando de repente una vos de alerta paralizo a todos , unos 5 merodeadores estaban persiguiendo algo y venían en dirección a los anillos , toda la gente se replegó al sexto anillo que era el mas alto , el ejercito salio de sus ejercicios a tomar sus posiciones de defensa en la muralla 4 , todavía había una gran brecha que cerrar y aun el tercer anillo no era seguro todos los trabajadores fueron desplazados al cuarto anillo , el vigía dio otro grito : son refugiados los están persiguiendo………., este aviso hizo que Querveros reúna a un grupo de los mas experimentados guerreros que ya se habían enfrentados a los merodeadores antes y salio del anillo para defender a los que recién llegaban , y con el grupo fueron a enfrentar a los refugiados , lastimosamente a las puertas del quinto anillo solo llegaron dos uno de los cuales estaba muy herido , ambos fueron evacuados , los demás fueron arrastrados por los merodeadores , solo uno de los animales fue abatido por un opresos de ballesta que le dio certeramente en la cabeza destrozándosela , los otros cuatro huyeron llevándose en sus fauces los restos de los refugiados que fueron alcanzados.

Ya a salvo los sobrevivientes les comentaron de que muchos de los que se fueron no olvidaron las enseñanzas de sus antepasados y cuando la situación se puso difícil en las ruinas , un grupo decidió volver al domo , solidariamente nos dieron armas con que defendernos pero los merodeadores eran muchos , en la mitad de la semana perdieron la mitad de la gente que protegían , pero ya no podían volver , estaban ya muy lejos en el transcurso de la semana fueron perdiendo uno por unos a muchos del convoy cuando ya solo que daban quince personas pudimos divisa a lo lejos un cerro inmenso , a ustedes……. , en eso fuimos divisados por los merodeadores la mitad del grupo se quedo a defender los demás corrimos hacia ustedes , pero nuestros defensores fueron muertos rápidamente y enseguida comenzaron a perseguirnos , mi hermano que todavía esta en show , fue herido por un zarpazo , pero gracias a su ayuda logramos llegar , en ese momento pregunto si alguien mas llego , les respondimos: ninguno todos fueron asesinados , los merodeadores se llevaron sus restos no los pudimos evitar.

Después de este relato los lideres se reunieron , también a esta reunión se llamo a las cabezas de familia de todo el domo , hay otros supervivientes mas haya de los bosques , es preciso conversar con ellos , uno de los supervivientes además agrego , mucha gente intentara venir si les enviamos en una paloma el mensaje , lastimosamente nuestras mensajeras las perdimos y al regresar sin nada la gente esta desauseada , es preciso que aunque sea el regrese y de cuenta de los peligros de la expedición , en ese momento entro su hermano , rápidamente es ayudado por los demás , el comento que además podían haber mas sobrevivientes si ellos llegaron a los refugios del desierto , estos eran construcciones de antes de la catástrofe fueron construidas por el ejercito para la defensa del domo , por lo menos eso era los que les comento el sabio de su aldea , el al parecer sabían tanto mas que el chaman que encontramos , entonces comenzó a narrar igual como a el se lo habían contados el por que de la migración de parte de los habitantes del domo:

En aquella ocasión cuando nos fuimos del domo comentaba , nuestro líder de entonces Balquis dividió a los clanes , unos iría al desierto y otro se quedaría en el domo , los que se fueron con el eran los mas aguerridos y fuertes , lo demás se quedo en el domo , Balquis se fue del domo con la misión de encontrar a mas supervivientes de la gran catástrofe y traerlos denuedo al domo , dejando como líder al chaman del pueblo al que de repente ya conocieron , entones , no había muchos merodeadores , el llegar a lo que el llamo la ciudad no fue difícil , pero aun así perdimos a muchos queridos amigos , los arbole al final fueron nuestra salvación , pues nos protegían de noche de ser atacados por esos animales , cuando llegamos , comenzamos a registrar todo , se encontró muy poca gente , pero de repente se acumulo un contingente enorme de bestias , nosotros nos refugiamos en los edificios mas altos tal como lo hicieron los supervivientes de la ciudad . Fue entonces que una noche se oyeron comunicaciones entre varios de los edificios el líder de la ciudad se acercaba , era Lexander , con el balquis entablo una gran amistad , al pasar los años los guerreros se vieron imposibilitados de regresar , el numero de merodeadores aumento y pensar en un viaje de regreso se hacia cada ves mas difícil , fue entonces que Lexander , junto con Balquis optaron por establecer su base en la ciudad , todo a pesar de las inclemencias era soportable , nuestro numero crecía pero el alimento empezaba a escasear , es entonces que se comento de nuevo lo del regreso al domo , Lexander se oponía por el peligro que esto suponía , Balquis su gran amigo había sucumbido en una emboscada del enemigo cinco años antes pero la población se hacia creciente y tal situación se estaba volviendo una amenaza para la supervivencia , pues si los merodeadores se daba cuenta del incremento de los habitantes , su instinto de caza los llevaría a buscarlos por toda la ciudad para cazarlos , incluso en los mismos refugios , las soluciones dadas por los demás jefes de la ciudad no se hicieron esperar aprobando de manera inmediata las formación de una caravana , fue en ese punto que mi caravana se formo con el rumbo que Lexander nos trazo, basado en las observaciones y rutas de la primera expedición que llego a la ciudad la de su amigo Balquis , a lo que sumo la posición de bunker que el había descubierto por medio de unos viejos planos es así que la expedición partió y de las cincuenta personas que venían con nosotros solo llegamos nosotros los guías que irónico…echose a llorar… en medio de su sollozo y deliberando sobre lo contado se hacia mas urgente que se encontrasen con Lexander porque al ser el líder de la ciudad y debido a que fue al único al que se entrego el legado de conocimientos de Balquis ,que era el chaman mas antiguo del domo era el único quizás quien podría decirles muchos de los secretos del domo que a el le puedan haber comentado debido a que Balquis fue el guardián de tales secretos hasta que el momento de los elegidos llegasen al domo.

Es así además que reciben el apoyo de varios de los clanes sobre el todo el de guerreros , si queremos sobrevivir hay que tomar riesgos , la construcción de las murallas necesita de mas personas , solo nos quedan 15 años o menos para que un nuevo ataque asole los desiertos en busca de alimento fresco esta ves nos esconderemos esta ves peleáremos arengaban los clanes , la noción fue aceptada , un a pequeña patrulla al mando de Querveros iría al encuentro del sabio Lexander , Ardilla como apodaron a su guía , los guaria a través de los desiertos y el bosque , los preparativos se hicieron de manera inmediata .

Al día siguiente continuaron las labores como siempre , pero además , los que iban a viajar se les entrenaba con las ultimas armas echas y se les entregaba además revólveres y fusiles , eran pocas municiones pero les servirían por lo menos para herir el enemigo , las balas habían sido rediseñadas , para que explotasen al impactar era una las ultimas invenciones de Quira y Grego , además por sugerencia de Ardilla se confeccionó gran cantidad de cuerdas para poder movilizarse a través de las copas de los árboles fuera del alcance de los merodeadores. Una semana después de comenzado los preparativos , partió la patrulla armada hasta los dientes , partió entrada la noche para poder avanzar con sigilo durante la noche y no ser divisados fácilmente por los merodeadores errantes , a esto ayudaba que todos llevaban ropas negras , para mimetizarse con la negrura de la noche , las estrellas y la luna serian sus linternas , pues cualquier luz de antorcha u otros delataría sus presencia , la meta era llegar unos de los refugios que su hermano le dio a ardilla en un mapa , a pocos metros de este un merodeador los olfatea y se abalanza contra la patrulla , casi todas los fusiles son vaciados en el , el animal cae con un gemido lastimero y muere , el sonido puede atraer a otros busquen el bunker , después de una hora encuentran el ingreso un aullido apresura los trabajos de apertura otro merodeador había encontrados al que habían matados y llamaba a otros , casi son divisados pero logran ingresar en el bunker , hacen un recuento de las municiones que les quedan , no era mucho solo les quedabas 110 municiones mas o menos 20 para cada soldados que portaba un fusil , de repente uno de los guerreros encuentra que el bunker tenia mas compartimentos abajo , encontrando en ellos , armas y mas municiones , además de chalecos y unas piñas duras , Querveros les dice que las dejen con cuidad para que el las examine , luego se presenta y comenta no son piñas son granadas , armas que explotan , nos serán muy útiles para herir a los merodeadores , en la noche les explica como se usan , se le reparte a cada un unas cacerinas con municiones y 5 granadas , lo demás seria muy pesado de llevar se dejara en el mismos bunker en caso de que las necesitemos a nuestro regreso , ardilla que era muy curioso además descubre que el bunker tenia una ventanilla por la cual se veía el exterior , de esta manera podrían ver si algún merodeador estaba cerca o podrían salir , de nuevo llego la noche era momento de llegar al segundo bunker este estaba a 15 kilómetros de sus posición a deducir por lo que les tardos a los refugiados en llegar de uno a otro , esto lo dedujo Querveros por los anotes del hermano del guía.

El segunda noche fue mas tranquila que la anterior , no hubo mayos incidente , de repente una graznidos y un a llamada de auxilio lamo la atención de todo el grupo , un a especie de lagartija estaba atacándolo , al haberle emboscado el guerrero no se podía defender , una lanza lanzad por Querveros mato de un solo golpe a aquel animal , el cual cayo muerto al instante , el las heridas echas por aquel animal eran de consideración , con la ayuda de los demás se llevo al herido al siguiente bunker , al llegar a este se dieron con la sorpresa de que en su interior se encontraba un grupo de refugiados , que instadlos en el compartimiento inferior al de defensa salieron asustados pero al reconocer a ardilla uno de ellos salto de alegría ¡hermanito! Era una muchacha de corta edad que resulto ser hermana de nuestro guía , solo habían 8 personas contando con la niña , ellos comentarían que a penas lograron salvarse , el padre de ardilla se sacrifico para hacer que esto sea posible , Querveros los puso al tanto de la situación , les encomendó al guerrero herido y les dijo que hasta su regreso no se movieran de ahí , se les entrego además las raciones del soldados herido y algunas extras de los demás para que pudieran resistir mientras se les enviaba la ayuda , así para un día mas , y entrada la noche el grupo parte , llegan al bosque de repente se encuentran con un grupo de merodeadores que los emboscan , ardilla comento que esta era su forma de cazar , Querveros les dijo a todos que lanzaran sus granadas y que se echaran al piso , de inmediato todos obedecieron era cuestión de vida o muerte , el sonido y ahuyento a los merodeadores y lograron matar a demás a uno de ellos , rápidamente comenzaron trepar al árbol mas cercano ardilla grito ,: ahí vienen … ahí vienen… , todos estaban trepando a los árboles cuando un guerrero fue derribado por uno de los animalitos bípedos estos saltaban bien alto ya en el piso fue destrozado por los merodeadores como un botín , la pena que invadía el corazón de sus compañeros era grande pero no podían hacer ya nada por el , Querveros a lo mas logro matar con su ballesta al bípedo que derribo del árbol la guerrero y herir a todos los merodeadores que pudo , de repente la cabeza de dos merodeadores exploto asustando a todos , los animales habían mascado las granadas y estas habían explotados , todos comenzamos a tirarles granadas empapadas en alimentos , muchos cayeron en la trampa así mataron a 5 mas de los merodeadores, los que se dieron cuenta del truco salieron huyendo de ahí , uno de ello hizo caer a otro guerrero distraído , pero logramos salvarlo de morir al fulminarlo con todas las balas que teníamos , los demás merodeadores salieron huyendo , eran muy cobardes , ya a salvo en la copa de un árbol robusto trazamos un plan para desplazarnos a través de las copas para no ir por el suelo los merodeadores no se quedarían conformes después de haberlos hallado la noche anterior , con ayuda de las ballestas y las sogas fuimos desplazándonos de árbol en árbol , en las noche descansábamos , hamacas improvisadas en las ramas , esto evitaría que nos caigamos al dormirnos , todos los guerreros hasta Querveros se turnaban para vigilar sobre cualquier peligro , día a día los guerreros se volvían mas diestros en saltar de árbol a árbol a veces por lo tupido del bosque solo pasaban de rama en rama y así se avanzo por 4 días hasta que por fin a lo lejos se vio el perfil de lo que Querveros dijo eran edificios , ardilla se emociono ya estaban cerca de casa , pero lo que se encontraba debajo de ellos los preocupaba , si bien los merodeadores eran eventuales en le bosque y solo tuvieron que evitarlos , mientras mas se acercaban a la ciudad , el numero de estos aumentaba de manera alarmante , ardilla nos dijo entonces que había un edificio que se encontraba cerca al bosque pero que al llegar a el tendrían que movilizarse rápido si no querían ser alimento de esas bestias.

Para asegurar la supervivencia de todos se espero la noche , la operación fue un éxito , pero dentro del edificio nos encontramos con un grupo de bípedos estos habían echo un nido en ese edificio y atacaron , logramos matar a todos los bípedos que había en el lugar pero casi ya no teníamos amuniciones solo nos quedaban granadas , las teníamos en las manos , si era necesario las usaríamos , las balas se acabaron solo quedabas las ballestas y 5 lanzas , destruimos los nidos , pero de repente el rudos de un graznido nos alerto alguien llamaba por auxilio no de los bípedos no estaba del todo muerto , Querveros la termino de matar , nos ha delatados vayámonos nuestra vidas peligra , colocamos trampas con tres de las granadas que nos quedaban y huimos con dirección aun gran edificio , ardilla dijo que era un lugar segur , poco después oímos tres detonaciones habían caído en nuestra trampa………de otro lado las detonaciones alerto a uno de los vigías de Lexander , algo para hay detonaciones en el área cercana al bosque , crees que sea algún otro enemigo o alguno de los nuestros escapando de las bestias , lo que sea hay que averiguarlos reúne a una a un grupo de soldaos , y busquen a estos bulliciosos delataran la presencia de todos siléncielos si en necesario.

En otro lado ya n el edificio , en uno de los pisos altos encendíamos una fogata para calentar nuestras último ración de alimentos , de repente un sonido y un graznido alerta a todos era un bípedo como llego a vernos , dedujimos que logro ver la fogata de alguna forma , estábamos por enfrentarlo cuando de repente una ráfaga de disparos abatió al animal , de repente todos son rodeados por guerreros con mascaras que despojando a todos de sus armas y apagan también la fogata y nos amenazan , uno de ellos al parecer su comandante les pregunta quienes son ustedes , de repente ardilla sale a nuestra defensa y le dice: ¡ Maur ¡ no me reconoces soy Rocco he regresado , ellos son guerreros del domo me salvaron de las bestias , envían a uno de sus lideres para conversar con Lexander , en ese momento se presenta Querveros , yo soy el comandante del domo y pido que nos lleves con tu líder es de suma importancia . Maur les dice a sus guerreros bajen las armas son aliados no enemigos síganme las fogatas son prohibidas en las noches tienen suerte que solo un bípedos los haya seguido , uno de los guerreros saco entones de si bolsillos un huevo de bípedo , quizás esto le ayudo un poco , Maur al ver el huevo lo voto por una de las ventanas , le dijo están locos como se les ocurre robar sus huevos , nos buscaran las madres ellas son asesinas , Querveros los calmo diciéndole , no creo que puedan hacerlos pues ya están muertas así como también quizás alguno e los padres , explotamos sus nidos con granadas y matamos a todos los bípedos que nos vieron , Maur comento entonces la acción ha sido muy osada amigo , espero que las consecuencias no sean graves , sabes , las merodeadores no les gusta que maten a sus mensajeros y ese golpe no les ha de gustar nada , no se podrán quedar mucho en la ciudad su olor ya debe de estar siendo buscado por los merodeadores , cundo nosotros destrozamos nidos lo hacemos de lejos con bazucas , esto evita que nos delate cualquier olor , pero ustedes han cometido muchos errores , bueno no tiene la culpa pero no podrán quedarse mas de tres días si ponernos en peligro a los habitantes de la ciudad , todo fueron enviados a un edificio alto y robusto , esperen aquí es muy peligroso que los llevemos a la guarida principal llevarlos ahí quizás guiaría a loa merodeadores , no se preocupen Lexander vendrá mañana , descansen , mas tarde les mandare alimentos , ardilla tu también que date aquí les diré a tus familiares que has llegado de regreso ,.

La mañana siguiente Lexander llego al edificio muy temprano , el ya era una persona de edad avanzada pero aun podía caminar muy solventemente , con Querveros empezaron a conferenciar mientras tomaban el desayuno , Lexander le dijo todo lo que sabia , el domo era según los que le dijeron sus maestros mas profundo de los que saltaba a la vista solo que los años de abandono y las inundaciones habían enterrado gran partes del complejo , Lexander le dijo además , que ya estaba por enviar un nuevo grupo de refugiados rumbo al domo , nos comento que los alimentos ya no alcanzaba y que la gente estaba muriendo de hambre , muchos estaban arriesgando todo para emprender el viaje rumbo al domo , Querveros le dijo entonces , yo puedo escoltarlos de paso que puedo llevar palomas mensajera para poder comunicarnos como dijo Ardilla , pero solo pongo una condición : primero que la gente vaya solo con lo indispensable , utensilios de cocina o herramientas , dos solo viajaran jóvenes y adulto y algunos niños no menores de 12 años , el viaje es muy peligroso para estar cuidando de infantes o perdiendo tiempo cuidando ancianos , muy a pesar de que muchos se quejaron pero aceptaron los términos , además todos los jóvenes deberán portar algún tipo de arma , para ayudar con la defensa , los viajes de bunker a bunker son largos y no se podían exponer a detener el avance diarios pues de ese avance dependería el éxito fracaso de la empresa , los preparativos se hicieron de manera violenta , gracia a que la caravana se Babia estado preparando desde antes , en tan solo 2 días todo estaba ya designado y listo , junto con Querveros y los guerreros del domo viajaban 150 personas de las cuales 50 también eran guerreros , ellos solo cargaban armas y municiones para el viaje además se llevo un grupo extra de 30 personar que se encargarían de la construcción de puentes colgantes en los tramos mas difíciles de la travesía del bosque para que en viajes futuros estos viaje se hicieran en menos tiempo y de manera mas eficiente , al anoche de ese mismo día comenzó el viaje debido a que el la edificación por la que llegamos estaba custodiada por merodeadores tuvimos que usar otros ruta , los cual demoraría nuestra marcha un día mas , ardilla fue enviado una ves mas con nosotros , esta ves llevaba el mapa de otros bunker recién encontrados pos los cazadores de la ciudad , esto era muy conveniente pues en la ruta que seguimos antes en ves de dos puntos tendríamos tres puntos en los cuales descansar , debido al tamaño de la caravana la travesía seria de mas de una semana , en los primeros cuatro días el avance fue muy bueno , esta gente estaba acostumbrada a desplazarse por medio de cuerdas , ardilla me comento que era la manera como se comunicabas de un edificio a otro en la ciudad y comprendí el por que del entrenamiento de todos , solo los niños mas pequeños demoraban un poco pero al final se acoplaron a las exigencias de avance de los adultos , cuando podían ardilla los guiaba para que pudieran avanzar un poco mas antes de descansar , pues que en el día eran los adultos los que mas avanzaban , al final del curto día nos encontrábamos al borde del bosque los 30 trabajadores se despidieron de nosotros , ellos se retiraron de nuevo hacia la ciudad , además de volver para reparar y reforzarlos descansos y caminos que habían creados en medio del bosque , ya habíamos recorrido la mitad del recorrido , pero era ahora que el viaje se volvía mas peligroso , el avance seria solo de noche para dificultar el ser visto por los bípedos y merodeadores , de repente un merodeador enfrenta la cabecera del grupo , gracia a la intervención de Querveros solo mueren dos soldados , la marcha no se podía detener ni por los caídos solo se recogieron sus armas y se continuo la marcha casi de madrugada llegamos al primer bunker de descanso , este era uno de los nuevos puntos de descanso en el siguiente se encontraba uno de sus soldados que dejaron cuando iban rumbo a la ciudad , en este bunker una familia desistió , dijo que se quedarían y que aceptarían a cualquiera que los acompañase , es así que el bunker quedo como estación de vigía , en el bunker además se quedaron con un soldados herido que fue el que demoro la marcha pero no quisieron abandonarlo , se les entrego alimentos y una paloma para que se pudieran comunicar con la ciudad , y les comentasen de la creación de este puesto , esa noche partimos los que continuábamos , éramos en total 130 personas , 17 se quedaron en el bunker muchos de ellos niños que ya no soportaban por su edad la marcha de los adultos , los demás conteníamos , esa noche nos enfrentamos a dos merodeadores , perdimos 8 guerreros dos de los cuales eran del domo , recogimos sus medallas de los guerreros del domo y algo de los otros para velarlos ya a salvo en el domo como antes ya se había comentado las reglas todos aceptaron con resignación , se recogieron solo las armas y se continuo las marcha esta ves a pesar de los riesgos llegamos al bunker donde fueron auxiliados los heridla y se ayudo a proteger a todos los demás , este bunker era mas pequeño así que a las justas entramos todos , loa heridos fueron llevados abajo , nos dio gran tristeza al saber que dos días después murió el guerrero que dejamos , pero gracia a esto los demás pudieron sobrevivir por mas tiempo , cazaron un bípedo y descubrieron que la carne de estos era comestible , eso los ayudo a vivir hasta que los vieron llegar a lo lejos , los heridos fueron dejados al cuidados de los vigías de este bunker , además con ellos se quedaron 5 personas mas que no podían seguir mas , por la exigencia del viaje ellos les enseñarían a usar las palomas mensajera , además se les entrego las raciones de los heridos y de los caídos , el llevar mas alimento de los que necesitaban solo alentaría su paso por el peso lo que necesitaban era aligerar el peso de sus cargas , de nuevo en la noche comenzaron el viaje rumbo a el otro bunker intermedio , al llegar al amanecerse dieron con la sorpresa de que este había sido destrozado y estaba al descubierto solo el compartimiento inferior estaba todavía en pie , todos se refugiaron del inclemente sol dentro de este solo unos vigías quedaron fuera para ver si venia algún merodeador que pudiera delatar su presencia , abajo solo encontraron municiones y algunas armas al parecer este bunker fue utilizado antes pero sus ocupantes fueron descubiertos , el hallazgo de un los restos de una calavera bajo los escombros exterior verifico que el animal que ataco era inmenso , quizás alguna de las bestias tendrían un tamaño formidable nunca antes visto , los bunker eran de paredes gruesas pero una animal de ese tamaño seria tan solo como una cáscara , de inmediato se envió palomas a los bunker para que sean cautelosos , y que al cazar no dejen rastro hasta el bunker pus se les estaba informando que si los merodeadores los encontraba buenamente los destruirían. , el ultimo tramo de viaje era el mas largo y peligroso la única defensa posible se encontraba en los anillos de protección , en el bunker se descanso por turnos y se dejo todo los que fuera innecesario para la marcha , incluso los alimentos que sobraron ,los único que no se dejo fueron utensilios , herramientas y armas , pues todo era necesario en el domo , la marcha comenzó apenas llegada la noche el avance fue lento pero rápido , unos aullidos a lo lejos aceleraron la marcha , algo los había avistado cuando llegase el día serian atacados sin por los merodeadores pues los podrían ver plenamente , al llegar la madrugada se encontraban a solo tres kilómetros del tercer anillo de defensa este se encontraba aún en construcción pero podía resistir un ataque medianos , se le mando una paloma mensajera al domo en la que se avisaba de su llegada y de que estaban seguidos de muy cerca por los merodeadores , estos no tardarían mucho en alcanzarlos , la paloma fue enviada la gente desarmada empezó a adelantarse y los guerreros retrasarse para hacer tiempote que puedan llegar la caravana los mas completa posible , ya a al lejos se divisaba los merodeadores , estos también con la llegada del amanecer nos veían con mas claridad ,

La gente comenzó a huir era una carrera por la vida , os merodeadores estaban cada ves mas cerca de la caravana , de otro lado en el domo se temía lo pero no se podía permitir otra masacre como la anterior en la que solo sobreviviendo dos personas de toda una caravana , al momento se junto un pequeño contingente bien armado y se reforzó las defensas del lados por el cual llegarían los refugiados , además de que se coloco a personal para que pueda guiarlos en los pasillos que comunicabas a la parte interior del domo , mientras todo se organizaba en el domo , Querveros y todos los quereros se defendían de los primeros merodeadores que lograron alcanzarlos , matando a dos pero perdiendo mas de 5 hombres , detrás de estos venían como 7 mas de estas bestias , no se podrían defender de tantos , ya casi no tenían armas , pero si se acercaban los suficiente los defensores del domo podrían cubrir su retirada y poner a salvo a los civiles , ya mas de la mitad de los guerreros habían caído , de los 50 guerreros tan solo quedaban ya 10 , cuando veían todo perdido una de las bestia cae abatido por una bala de caños al ver esto las demás bestias huyen despavoridas , además de que le grupo de guerreros de apoyo les da alcance y les ayuda a exterminar a los merodeadores que volvían a atacar a la caravana.

Al fin la caravana llega al domo las bajas fueron cuantiosas , se perdieron muchos guerreros y voluntarios , pero los refugiados llegaron a salvo , inmediatamente Querveros , se reunió con los 7 lideres para derogar sobre los nuevos alcances y las nuevas estaciones de vigilancia que se habían creados en el desierto , además se les enseño a los lideres la utilización de las palomas mensajeras para comunicarse con Lexander, ardilla tubo un gran encuentro con su hermano mayor el cual ya estaba muy recuperado y ya podía andar por si solo , fue un día de alegría , en una pequeña celebración se dio la bienvenida a los recién llegados , además en el domo se les construyo una gran tienda donde dormirían todos los refugiados que llegasen al domo , estas tiendas eran eventuales mientras se construya nuevas viviendas para los refugiados. , a os recién legados se les enseño todas las reglas del domo y de cómo debes de cooperar para el bienestar común...

Gracias a los esfuerzos de todos los trabajadores y los refugiados que fueron llegando en pequeños grupos se van culminando los anillos , en un mes es terminados el tercer anillos y ce completaban además todas las interconexiones del segundo y primer anillo de defensa , además para la mejor defensa del primer anillo se comienza a excavar una fosa , que ayudaría a la defensa , además que se convertiría en la fuente de materia prima para la construcción de los demás anillos que eran de adobes y por consecuencia deberían ser de mayor grosor , los refugiados continuaron llegando año , tras año , hasta el momento en que los merodeadores atacaban demasiado las caravanas , un día llega las noticia de que la concentración de merodeadores en las áreas de viaje se estaba volviendo criticas los refugiados dejarían de llegar , el viaje ya no era solo un riesgo mas bien era un suicidio , la construcción de segundo anillo y primer anillo se realizaron a la vez , gracias a la construcción de maquinas que hacían las unidades de adobe y economizaban el agua , el cual no era un recurso muy abundante de la zona , los asentamientos de los refugiados desbordaron la capacidad del domo así que se tuvieron que construir tiendas dentro del cuarto anillo de defensa , todos los sectores daban su máximo esfuerzo en la construcción , así pasaba los días , las noticias de alerta de las estaciones de vigía , se hicieron cada ves mas fluidas , pero preocupantes , a un año de la fecha limite para los ataques de manadas de merodeadores , se priorizaron la culminación des primer anillo de defensa , el segundo anillo de defensa fue culminado a tiempo , todos los esfuerzos se centraron en cerrar el primer anillo de defensa , a finales de año limite el primer anillo estaba casi listo , la fosa ya estaba culminada , Quira y Grog , comenzaron la colocación de las defensas exteriores , ingeniosas trampas que herirían los mas posible a nuestros enemigos , un año mas nos tomaría reforzar las murallas del primer anillo de defensa , era una estructura realizada en tiempo record y sin descanso alguno en tres turnos se construya tanto de noche como de mañana , al culminarse los anillos se comenzó la construcción de las secciones , estas eran murallas mas rudimentarias , partían a todos los anillos en cuatro sectores como las coordenadas del planeta el área: sur , norte , este y oeste respectivamente , además de la construcción de estos separadores , se complemento con la colocación de plataformas para armas de mayor calibre , ballestas y catapultas lanza rocas , además de la implementación en el tercer anillo de ballestas de largo alcance , todos los sectores trabajaban al máximo de sus capacidades , todo eran importantes en esta construcción desde el aguador hasta los operarios y la gente mas especializada , todos contribuyan a la forja de la mejor defensa de su hogar , ya habían pasado tres años mas de la fecha limite la espera de noticia se hacia angustiante , todo hombre y joven que pudiera empuñar un arma era reclutado para la defensa de os anillos los mas expertos se situarían en los primeros anillos y consecuentemente según su experiencia se colocarían todos los defensores en sus respectivos lugares , había de todos flecheros , lanceros , armeros , cargadores , capitanes comandantes , jefes de ballestas , cañoneros , todos hasta los cargadores tomaban importancia a la hora de la defensa del domo , todos los que no podían ayudar en la defensa los niños y los ócianos se encargarían de la alimentación y cultivo de alimentos para que le ejercito pueda alimentar se durante los días que durara el combate , todo estaba ya predispuesto para el combate , un día de primavera se culminaron toda las estructuras mayores anillos y divisiones , pero no baria tiempo para celebrar una sombra estaba por cubrir este gran momento para los habitantes del domo.


End file.
